1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronics device having a timekeeping function (clock function) and a computer-readable record medium storing a program for implementing the timekeeping function.
2. Related Art
Electronics devices equipped with an RTC (Real Time Clock) circuit are widely known and used today. The RTC circuit, which is supplied with electric power from a battery and keeps on operating even when the power of the electronics device is OFF, is a circuit for keeping the present time.
Further, there exists an electronics device which acquires time information from an external device by communication, determines the present time (at the point of the acquisition of the time information) using the acquired time information, and thereafter keeps (determines) the present time (after the acquisition of the time information) by counting the elapsed time since the acquisition of the time information by software.
Such a software clock is generally implemented as a function of an operating system (OS), that is, implemented by a CPU (operated by the operating system) by executing the counting operation according to a clock signal inputted to the CPU.
There also exist electronics devices capable of correcting the progress of the time kept by a hardware clock (RTC circuit) or software clock based on correct time information acquired from an external device.
In recent years, environments enabling the acquisition of the time information from a time server (as the external device) via a network are being established with the prevalence of the Internet. Thus, for an electronics device connectable to a network, it is possible to keep on obtaining (determining) the present time (after the acquisition of the time information) by first determining the present time (at the point of the acquisition of the time information) using the time information acquired from the time server and thereafter measuring the elapsed time since the point of the determination as mentioned above, even without the need of being equipped with an RTC circuit.